Ascalon
(Former) | occupation = Pirate; Captain (Ruse) of Annunaki (Ruse) | residence = Rightrump Forest (Former) Annunaki (Former) | epithet = | alias = | age = 46 | status = Alive | birth = 1530, October 10th | height = 11'3" ft. (344cm) | bounty = 80,000,000; 120,000,000; 360,000,000; 460,000,000; 610,000,000 }} "King of the Beasts" Ascalon is a Lion and a member of the Notch Pirates, acting as the "Otherworld" of the Apocalypse. It was rumored that he was a member of the Notch Exploration Party, Mink that explored the surrounding waters of Zou, leading to his growing interest about the world. Through the years after his departure, Ascalon would be labelled a Pirate by the World Government. He was enticed by Freyja's, a member of the Xros Pirates knowledge about the world, working under her so that he would continue to learn more and more. In exchange, Ascalon began to act as some sort of secretary and speaker for her, leading many to think of him as the Boss. After his and Freyja's leaving of the Xros Pirates, they form their own crew: the Notch Pirates, recruiting some of the latter crew's members. Ascalon has warranted a bounty of 610,000,000. Appearance Ascalon is an incredibly tall anthropomorphic Lion. He possesses a very lean yet well muscular and agile build. He has moderately sharp, Golden-Yellow eyes, with black slits for pupils, and abnormal black colored sclerae. He has a very wide mouth with thin face sporting thin black "lip", large, jagged-teeth, with golden ears and paws. He also possesses a lustrous dark yellow (sometimes appearing as black or brown) colored Mane which he keeps the bottom section similar to a long beard that he has split into multiple sections and tail, as well as golden "Mink" that he usually keeps well groomed and cut short to give him a regal and nobility appearance, When he was five years old, Ascalon was notably smaller and weaker than other mink children and was often considered to be far to fragile to be of use to the tribe. He had auburn colored fur, with his muzzle, paws and underbelly all being a creamy brown in color. He sported a dark brown head tuft and also sports tufts of fur on his elbow joints that match the color of his head tuft and tail tip. His dark eye shades mirror those of his siblings, but his Gold-Yellow eyes. At 15 years old, Ascalon looked drastically different compared to his early childhood days. He has grown to become well muscular with a lean array of well-developed muscles after his years ten months of extensive training in pursuit. His attire was vaguely similar to that of the former Yonko , a shimenawa held together by a light rope belt, below which hang various light tapes, ribbons, and two thick chains attached each to a separate fabric piece on each side. Below that, he wore dark pants, with spiked anklets. During his time as a of the Xros Pirates, he wore a black shirt, animal furs on his shoulders, and a leopard-skin cloth around his waist, secured by heavy chains and a belt with a lion-head buckle. There are bracelets on both his wrists and ankles, and bracers on both biceps. Gallery AscalonCurrent.png|Ascalon's current appearance. Ascalon15.jpeg|Ascalon at age 15. Ascalon20.jpeg|Ascalon at age 20. Ascalon Manga Color Scheme.jpg|Ascalon at age 30. King Ascalon.jpeg|Ascalon as the King of Annunaki. Personality Although an intimidating and fearsome person at first, Ascalon is very polite and intelligent, often voicing himself in the simplest way possible. He deems communication quite important to life in general, opting it as his first option to deal with matters, even before fights or conflicts. This devotion to communing steems from Ascalon's curiosity, arguably another of his defining traits, he has always been curious about the world around him. Such curiosity is a recurrence throughout his entire life. Ascalon has tried to sneak out of Zou numerous nights when he was a child, be it to simple stare out at the ocean or observe whatever happened on its surrounding waters. However, he doesn't like to express himself in regards to it, to the point he doesn't ask questions, preferring to observe something and reach his own answers. Along with his communication, Ascalon also prides the importance of understanding another person, something that he possesses ease at. Even without Kenbunshoku to aid him, he tries to be as open minded as possible in order to receive information and think before showing out his opinion. This trait dates and ties back to his curiosity. Furthermore, taking Freyja's place has made him an even more understanding person, Ascalon interacts with more people than ever Ascalon holds honor and pride during fights. Despite this, Ascalon doesn't pride himself in being a mink, evidenced by his uncare about his own fur being cut. Relationships Notch Pirates Freyja: Crowley Alistair: Blumenthal Gerhard: Almasy D. Laszlo: Downer Dimitri: Masanari Zakihan: Anna: Shichibukai Qasarhog Yanbaal: Lancaster Hecate: Xros Pirates Powers & Abilities The right-hand of Freyja and the "Otherworld" of the Notch Pirates, Ascalon is second only to the captain, grander than even the other member of Apocalypse, Crowley Alistair. He has a squad under and that only answers to him, dubbed the Eight Hell Knights. Not only that, but, Ascalon is highly respected within the crew, having spoken to its members more than Freyja herself. When he was a member of the Xros Pirates, Ascalon held authority within the crew as shown by his ability to command grunts. His bounty of 610,000,000 indicates that the World Government recognizes him as dangerous and formidable, despite it not being that impressive. In fact, Ascalon often is more recognized than the captain when it comes to battles against Marines or other Pirates. Individually, he is extremely powerful, capable of facing ranked members of other infamous crews on his own, or even from the other organizations of the Three Great Powers. Blumenthal Gerhard considers him above Freyja when it comes to general combat, alas, while she may hold higher offensive power, Ascalon surpasses her in decision making, emotion control, and tactics. Physical Prowess When it comes to raw physical skills, Ascalon stands as the mightiest of the Notch Pirates, they are perhaps his greatest asset along his tactical genius. As a Mink, his body is naturally more adept than the standard human fighter, then, when coupled with years of training and combat against other forces of the New World, Ascalon stands even higher. Although not born a warrior, it has always been a desire of his to explore the world, and for that strength was a must. Using his sheer strength, which is evident by the size and shape of his muscles, Ascalon can cause the earth to tremble and crack, or entire forests to budge under a pressuring gust of wind. However, the testament to a great warrior's strength is how much they can control, how much they output in a movement or attack, that is something that Ascalon deeply prides himself in. Initially, he didn't simply aim for attaining more, rather, he honed what he already had. When coupled with his Haki and Electro, Ascalon achieves a physicallity that enables him to resist the pull of Lancaster Hecate's "black hole". He holds an extreme amount of toughness, greater than even a submerged Fish-kin's, a race prided in their physical superiority, such as Freyja. Even as he stood in the frontlines of his and Freyja's fight with Hecate, Ascalon came out with the least injuries. Fighting Style Ascalon employs a somewhat simplistic and animalistic way of combat, regardless of whom he may be facing. Electro Being a Mink, although he doesn't take pride in it, it is in Ascalon's nature to know and employ Electro, an electrical-based ability produced by the static of his own fur. Having trained under other Mink warriors in times past and then self-teaching himself until expert use, Ascalon is deeply creative when it comes to applying Electro's properties. Unsurprisingly, he uses it alongside his combat tactics and Haki in order to amplify them. By covering parts of his body in these cloaks of electricity, adding not only to their speed, but their sheer power. Blows now cause bursts of lightning that both charge a target's body and cause sparking explosions, this allows for him to strike many targets at once, as while only one will be physically struck, the charge will explode towards anyone nearby. When fully charged, it look as if the skies themselves are attacking someone, Ascalon's attacks taking the form of lightning bolts. With so much electricity, it is also possible that some targets find themselves temporarily blinded. Should Ascalon wish for it, he can concentrate these charges of lightning even more, specifically, into his claws. His claws begin to glow and even grow in size, making it as if he has a dozen well-crafted sword at his disposal, clashing against actual swordsmen. However, Ascalon is not adept at firing these bolts through the air itself, preferring to physically strike his opponents. Instead of covering only parts of his body in Electro, Ascalon can cloak it whole, giving himself what some call a physical boost. After all, while the electricity is dispersed, it makes him practically untouchable through normal means and also increases the speed of any and every movement he makes. A mere touch can birth a discharge to temporarily paralyze someone. Ascalon can induce electromagnetism between himself and an opposition, be them objects or even living beings, since they already possess a weak magnetic field on their own. This only seems to work if the connection includes himself, in other words, it may be either too difficult or downright impossible for him use other applications of said ability. Ascalon has used it to "glue" himself into certain surfaces, such as the ground to escape from Lancaster Hecate's attack. Haki Having been born in the New World, in the Mink Tribe even, Ascalon holds Haki as another thing to naturally be part of him. While this is true due to Haki existing within any living being, the fact is that Ascalon has been trained in it just like he was with Electro, ever since a young age. His haki aura takes on a light red color, contrasting his electro, and moves around his form like a wave. Ascalon knows the two typical shades of Haki, favouring neither in particular, yet, holding them at a similar level. Busoshoku Kenbunshoku Equipment History Past Life at Zou Life with Xros Yonko Wars Saga Lords of the Sea Reclaiming Land Proposals Guidance Saving Her Bounty Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *His name possibly comes from the word ''Ashkelon, which is ancient Semitic for "Weight". *Ascalon is original and solely Jakyou's character. However, due to real life events, the character has become co-own with Damon. *The number of Ascalon's bounty, 610,000,000, references how has similar readings to . Extras References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mink Tribe Category:Pirates Category:Notch Pirates Category:Former Xros Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users